darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
428
Joshua questions Ben about what happened to Barnabas' body; however, he finds that Barnabas is now in his coffin again. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. In that troubled time Victoria Winters will learn that none who live or work at Collinwood will remain unaffected by the evil which has plagued the great house. Peter Bradford arrives at Collinwood and introduces himself to Millicent Collins. He is looking for Ben Stokes. Millicent tells him that Ben is at the Eagle Hill Cemetery digging a grave for Josette. She asks him that if he is going to the cemetery, to send Barnabas to her, and doesn't believe him when Peter tells her that Barnabas is dead. Act I Nathan Forbes arrives at Collinwood to explain himself to Millicent regarding his lies about Suki Forbes being his sister when she was really his wife. Millicent tells him that she wants Barnabas to defend her honor in a duel. Realizing that Barnabas will not be able to defend her, Millicent grabs a letter opener from the desk and tries to kill Nathan. Joshua Collins enters as they are struggling and Millicent relinquishes her hold on the weapon. Joshua takes her to her room. Act II Nathan tries to defend himself to Joshua. Not only does Joshua not believe Nathan's story that Suki came to Collinsport to formalize the divorce, he suspects Nathan may be involved in Suki's death; Nathan had everything to gain. Joshua accuses Nathan of killing Suki at the Old House. Nathan angrily exclaims that Suki was already dying when he arrived. Joshua believes him but tells him that he is not allowed on any Collins property including the shipyard, threatening that he will be shot on sight. Act III Peter finds Ben at Eagle Hill Cemetery and asks him to testify that Victoria Winters is not a witch. Ben is unable to do so because Joshua has forbid it. Ben will be sent back to prison if he disobeys. Peter believes there is another reason Ben refuses to testify but they are interrupted by Joshua. Peter leaves. Act IV In the mausoleum, Joshua tells Ben that several people have seen Barnabas wandering in the woods at night. Joshua would accept Ben's theory that the witnesses were mistaken, but he himself opened Barnabas' coffin in the secret room and discovered that the body was not there. Ben feigns surprise but Joshua doesn't believe him. Joshua insists they open Barnabas' coffin. The body is there. Memorable quotes : Millicent: Imagine anyone thinking you were dead, Barnabas! ---- : Millicent: You think I am still the innocent, gullible creature you lied to and deceived... but that is not so, I have been awakened to the facts of life. ---- : Nathan: Your money was never a consideration in my feelings for you. If you were to give up your fortune now and render yourself penniless I'd only love you the more for it. ---- : Millicent: When I was a child my life seemed to consist of one illness after another, and in my frail condition there was precious little time for me to be educated in the ways of other people. So I was forced to rely on believing in people's fundamental goodness. That doesn't make me very intelligent, does it? Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Peter Murphy as Figure in Coffin (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Millicent: Barnabas dead?! * TIMELINE: Suki first came to Collinwood the night after Nathan first encountered her since her arrival in Collinsport. It was a few weeks ago when Ben told Victoria that he knew she wasn't the witch. It was several nights ago when Joshua discovered Barnabas' coffin empty (occurred in 422). Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen as Ben and Joshua are talking in the Collins mausoleum. * It is stated to have been several nights ago when Millicent encountered Ben at the mausoleum, however the on-screen passage of time would suggest it was earlier this same night. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 428 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 428 - Duel It YourselfCategory:Dark Shadows episodes